The room : three people that could change my life
by Wdavidson
Summary: A room in the basement. Two to be honest. Three people who know each meeting with the same person on a regular basis yet never knowing a bit it. Therapist Beca. May contain smut, well..will one day. Beca is a slightly different therapist, you just have to wait and find out. Just a little thing me and my bae thought off. Tell us if we should continue, This is a little taster
1. Chapter 1,the intro

**Soooo. Hello, dunno if you've ever read any of my fics. But I'm wdavidson ( two face, seductive angel : works). This was a little thing my and my bae came up with together. Tell me if we should continue. We have a rough plot line ,no set in stone end game couple yet so that's what yall decide as the story goes on ,if it does. Sorry for how short it is, I suppose it's like a little taster. I'm pretty bad with updating but I'll try , alright? XD**

 **Ohh yeah, no promo but if u wanna check out my other fics and or my tumblr : potatobloegoals, I have like 0 followers but I'll talk to you if you want. That's a little awkward. Excuse my awkwardness. Ummm...**

 **I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters. Sadly.**

 **Cheerio $$$ wdavidson**

A rapid knocking on the door. Shuffling and angry murmurs on the other side as the door slowly opened.

" What do you want Amy? !" said the well dressed ,short , brunette figure.

"I thought you would be a little nicer to me since we became friends. " the figure glared at her as she wrapped her scarf around her neck. A cold ,harsh winter had taken a hold on the city of Barden.

" But! Alas I have found you some customers. Three to be exact-" Fat Amy was cut off by the petite woman in front of her.

" You know I don't do that shit anymore. I-"

" Why do you still have it then? And don't say it's sentimentality . The memories of all the people you fucked on there must make it hard...having something like that in the basement. "

" Well how the hell do you sleep on your own bed ?! With all your boyfriends ,stringing them along. Fucking decide ,OK? ! My relationships with those people were truly business like . Therapist to client . Many of them never even saw the room . We stayed in the office ." The angry red faced brunette stormed over to her car .

"OK. ..I'm sorry Beca. I walked from the university in these terrible conditions , just for this ! These three people are really special to me, fellow hoes from the acapella group. You understand right ? I never do shit like this " Beca nods slowly, millions of thoughts rushing into her head . " Soooo . You want those files ? You'll like them ."

Beca started the engine ." OK! Fine! Email me them later."

" How much cash should they bring ?"

" I'm done with the Fucking business , it's on the house alright !?"

She never managed to hear Amy's reply as she sped off towards work .

/

 _Shit! Shit shit shit ! Oh bloody hell ,what have I done ?! So stupid. You're Soooo stupid Beca!_

" Wow I can even imagine my mother going ' Rebeca Anne Mitchell ,I did not raise you to be like this. I'm ashamed of you . Get out of my sight '. Ohh wait yeah? She did Fucking say that 6 goddamn years ago ! Maybe she was onto something " Beca spoke out loud .

She reached over to put the radio on .

- **what do you mean** \- ' I have no idea radio gods .'

Change of channel once again.

\- **Is it too late now to say sorry** – ' Most definitely radio gods. I have dug a very deep whole and since I'm so Fucking small I can't get out .'

\- **_Where are you now that I need you_** – ' in hell most likely '

"you know what fuck you Justin Bieber? Why is every goddamn radio station playing one of your songs? Please tell me!" Beca lashes out in frustration, hitting the horn by accident causing fellow drivers around to curse at her .

She drives in the uncomfortable silence of her car as her brain fries.

She arrives .Gets out with an inner pep talk playing inside her head .

YOU ARE BECA EFFIN MITCHELL . YOU ARE A CALM,SOPHISTICATED, INDEPENDENT WOMAN AND YOU WILL CRUSH TODAY . YOU'RE THE BIG BM. YOU WILL BE THE BEST CORONER IN THIS STATE . GOT IT ? GO GET IT GIRL!

And set off with the hope of making her life worth something. Not just merely existing.

/

( later that day )

Beca was checking her emails as one does. Anticipating the one from Fat Amy . And there it was . With three separate attachments ,one for each of the clients .

Yet she was surprised to see the lack of name ,everything else was filled out to the brim on each and everyone , perhaps even too much detail ( hotness ratings ,rough size of their butt's , sizes . Id say that's a little too much). Attachment 1 was named 'A', number 2 was 'S' and the third being 'C' .

Of course there was a little note from Amy at the end :

Me , Cynthia and Lily have placed bets on the one you'll like the most. I'm going for S on this one , you're gonna like those legs

Oh god. Speaking of which I have no idea how they look like . Although from the VERY detailed paper I have a rough vision of their body shape. S has the biggest tits . Well A and C also, by the looks of it, are gonna have a nice rack . Yay , my birthday came early ...ughhhh fuck me. Why?

 **Cynthia thinks it's gonna be A . I sorta see it but then not again, she the aca- Nazi I swear** .

Alrighty then ? I've never had to deal with someone Hitler like . Note to self : if Fat Amy is actually being serious call the appropriate authorities.

 **And lily thinks it's C, I'm pretty sure everyone has a crush in her , even if it's the littlest one .**

Interesting . There was a whole page about her eyes , hope they live up to it . Add a little bit of pleasure to my life maybe .

 **OK . I know you usually make the timetables but you know how uni is. So:**

 **A – Monday 13:00 to 16:00 . 3 hours for aca-nazi.**

 **S- Wednesday 10:00 to 14:00 . 4 hours for aca-slut.**

 **C- Friday – 16:00 to 20:00 . 4 hours for aca- no soul fairy being .**

To be completely honest, even I chuckled at that...only a little bit though. No soul fairy being? Guess I'll have to find out for myself . She seemed nice enough from the description though .

 **Oh and don't say you can't make it cuz I know your schedule of by heart.**

Dammit .

I could have thought of something to get myself out of this situation yet there I was typing out ' OK whatever , go ahead '. Something in this caught my eye ,it intrigued me and that is something particularly difficult to do . Maybe I can learn from this too, even if it hurts . What's a little more pain ey?


	2. Chapter 2, meeting with S

**hopefully everything adds up with the last one. Decided to do the S meeting first. Next up is C. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And again sorry for the length if you like longer pieces. Tried to add in some banter there. Still feel like I gave to much away. Thank you that person that favourited me as a writer. You helped me finish this, gave me a kick in the ass. So yeah enjoy.**

 **I do not own pitch perfect or any of its characters. Plots mine, back off lol XD**

 **Cheerio $$$ wdavidson**

Wednesday 9th November

7:00

"Shit! Fuckkkkkkk! Shit! " yelled the tiny brunette as she wiped of her pj's to take a shower. She currently has only 2 hours to get ready, under in fact since she's pretty sure she needs to do a little bit of cleaning to make the room presentable. Yet as always poor Beca over slept and even though she does technically still have enough time , Beca , has undoubtedly becoming a little bit inexperienced at this hobby which usually needed her to be chill and composed , so in other words ...she's got to get her shit together. But hey I'm a narrator tis all, what can I do ?! ;)

So as you probably know by now all those cusses come from anger and anxiety ( for the most part ) and they continue until S arrive 's a 10:00. They continue as the clock slowly ticks it's way to the destined time ,as she scurry's around the room, stubbing her toe on multiple surfaces ( until she decides to put shoes on for protection, and they do not cease until the resonating and irritating sound of the doorbell going 'ding dong' soars into her ear .

She hurries up the stairs rom the basement to the door. Smooth's out her clothes to make herself more presentable, tweaks the odd bit of hair and puts on glasses because Beca is all about that sophisticated look .

And then she does it .

She opened the door.

Revealing fat Amy with a giraffe of a woman with cleavage just about popping out of her low V-neck with a bag on her head .

The sight causes Beca to scream out " What the fuck Amy ?!" .Amy stares at her gaping like a fish until the silence is broken by none other than S . Beca just thinks of what her neighbours must be thinking right now .

" I thought you were used to this ?" says the infamous S.

" Well ...I am indeed used to random people popping up on my doorstep, the occasional few being escorted by Fat Amy but none come to me with a bag on their head . First one in years and you're already breaking rules. "

" awhh. Am I being a naughty girl ? Will you punish me?" S says . Voice soaked with seductiveness .

" You wish you long legged creature . But if it ever comes to that; I'll leave you trembling under my touch darling ." I hear a gulp come from under the bag . " Now let's get you two inside . Fat Amy , take your usual position in the kitchen . And S , take my hand and let me take you ...to the room."

...

"You may now take of the bag, if you wish , sometimes people wish to keep their identity a secret , I usually speak with them over the phone in that case . Should have asked before fat Amy dragged you into this crazy shenanigan." Yet S is not one of those cases all but ripping her bag off . She squints , light blinding her. I just stare at her taking in the slight crinkles near her eyes , the makeup desperately trying to hide the events of previous nights , unseen to anyone .

She looks around the room bewildered after her eyes adjust until they met mine . I smile it her .

" Your better looking than I thought you'd be. " she speaks .

" jeez thanks . You're exactly what I imagined . Then again there wasn't much left to imagine with the very extensive email I received from Amy."

"How extensive ?" she asks.

" Let's say I know way too much about your sexual preferences, and activity to that . That your trimmed and do not mind anal-"

I'm cut off by S ." OK I get the point . But what's the point of this ?" she gestures to the room, me and her .

" Well . This is the room, technically it's two rooms . Most of your time will be spent here ." I motion to the room around us with it high array of musical related things , a sofa and armchair ." And I ...I am your personal therapist , very personal therapist, bordering on the line of a relationship or friendship but without any requirements on your part apart from being willing. Whether that is in here or in there ."I point to the locked door to the other room. "I'm here to help you figure things out , lend a helping hand, talk things through, relieve yourself. So..are you willing to do that ?"

"I don't see the problem , especially when your basically eye candy . I can just sit here and fuck you with my eyes , pretty sure that would make things better ."

" How flattering." I smirk at her . " I believe an introduction is necessary. I'm Beca . " I reach out my hand to the tall brunette seated in front of me.

"Stacie . But I suppose you already know that. "

"I don't actually. That the only thing that was left out . It suits you though . A pretty name for a pretty face. "

The compliment makes her smile at first yet it soon turns into a frown. I speak up again.

" Yet of course you want to become much more than just a pretty face, don't you? Believe me Stacie. You are. Your far more intelligent than people at first perceive you to be . Don't let your looks define you. Show people how brilliant you are . All those people you've slept with ...they only saw the pretty face . Let someone see the brains ." I smile. Rather proud of my little speech.

" I never let you though . And you still know. " she says a bit harshly .

" yet my personal life does not merge with yours , this is purely my job . Indeed I was handed everything about you by someone that tried to reach out yet you never let them, so, although slightly disrespectful of her, she got to know you without you knowing ,and then handed it to me , so that I could help you get to know the real you so in turn people can too . It's not the best way of putting it but believe me when I say I mean you no harm Stacie and everything you say here, stays here."

She looks at me with worry but gives in nevertheless.

" so where do we start ?"

I grin. Proud that she is willing to make progress.

"let's start with talking about why you sleep around."

" Ah ,right into the good stuff is see Beca. You don't mess around."

"That's what she said." I flash a devilish grin .

"You're the weirdest therapist, I swear. " she let's out a little laugh. " But if you must know . It gives me pleasure "

"Sex gives almost everyone pleasure. Yet to you , I'm going to make a guess here, it also comes with a lot of baggage and pain . Does it not? "

Her eyes become rather emotionless, note: don't have long conversations about this topic.

" Yes, it does ."

" And why might that be ?"

" I don't know. I – I. Love? What? I –" her voice begins to break .

" OK . Let's move on. It's clear you're not particularly comfortable right now and I wish to provide comfort not more stress so let's not overwork that brain of yours . Your going to need it after all . Majoring in biochemistry and what not. "

She genuinely smiles at me ,relieved and the rest of our time is spent talking about her aspirations and reasons for them. What a beautiful mind .

...

Soon enough our meeting comes to an end . And we trudge out of the room, this time without one of us wearing a bag. Locking it behind me, only to be yet again seen in two days .

"Fat Amy! I better still have food in my closets and fridge!" I hear Stacie giggle from behind me .

I hear weird panicked pterodactyl like noises coming from the kitchen

We come to the kitchen . It's a mess. Jam everywhere . Flour . What on earth? !

" how ?! I'd have thought you'd learnt your lesson. How the hell did you get vegimite on the ceiling? ! You know what -I'm not even gonna ask . Your dead to me."

Fat Amy acreages again .

"No Becs ! I don't want to become the next body you investigate! Please forgive me? "

I hesitate. " ugh fine . Just like pass me that toast and vegimite ." she all but throws them over . Stacie looks at the vegimite in disgust .

" you like vegimite ?! And what was this bodies and investigating? !" she yells . Fear and disgust in her eyes .

" yeah , vegimite is pretty darn great. This one here " I point to Amy" gave me a lesson in all the 'greatest ' Australian / tasmanian foods. And yeah ,dead bodies . I'm a coroner. It's not as creepy as it sounds. "

Stacies body washes over with relief . Then she asks ' wait so how old are you? '

" I'm 27."

Then Amy of course prances in saying " yeah but she looks fucking twelve. ".

I whip my head round and throw the spoon I have been brandishing in my hand and throw it at her, hitting her right in the forehead, leaving a red spoon mark .

At that moment, the house erupts in giggles and laughter for the first time in many years.


End file.
